


Hanging Out With Corpses

by BasementVampire



Series: Black Ink: Halloween and Horror [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Gerard, please," Frank pleaded.  "What happened?"Gerard's breath hitched and he shuddered, clinging to Frank.  Frank held him, feeling the hot tears soak into his shirt, and tried not to assume the worst.It's okay, he kept telling himself.  Gerard probably just had a run-in with some vamps from the wrong side of town.  He's just scared.  He's fine.





	

Frank's hands froze mid-song when he smelled it—that strong, metallic scent that, for wolves like him, always meant trouble.  The unmistakable smell indicated a vampire was nearby, and—if Frank was judging correctly—heading straight for his apartment.

With his heart pounding, Frank set down his guitar and padded across the hall toward the front door.  He sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose at the sharp scent that was growing stronger; closer.  His hands shook and he clenched them into fists, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, and preparing for a fight.

Frank wasn't _scared_ —not really...Okay, well, maybe a little.  Vampires were generally stronger than werewolves, and a lot more ruthless.  And Frank knew that when a vamp picked a fight, it usually didn't end with just sore knuckles and a black eye.

By the smell, Frank could sense that the thing outside his door was vicious and frantic and fucking _hungry_.  Frank felt like he might puke.

Looking out the peep hole, he saw him approaching—a tall, pale guy dressed head to toe in black, with dark, stringy hair falling around his face.  Frank couldn't make out much more of his features in the dim light, but it was probably that asshole cashier from the record store who couldn't stand him.

"Fuck, I'm so fucked," Frank muttered to himself.  He carded a hand through his hair—a nervous habit—and swallowed thickly before steeling himself and flinging the door open.

Frank lunged forward with a low growl and the vampire jumped, letting out a yelp.  He stared at Frank with wide, startled eyes and Frank stopped short.

"Gerard?" Frank said incredulously.  "What the hell?  You fucking _reek_."  Usually his human friend smelled good, like coffee and graphite; nothing like those filthy parasites.

Gerard was breathing shakily.  "I-I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to—to scare you," he stuttered.

Frank raised an eyebrow.  "You been hangin' around with bloodsuckers or something?"

Gerard shook his head, whimpering softly, and then he was crying.  Frank was confused as hell for a moment, as he put an arm around the man and pulled him into his apartment.

"Gee, what happened?" Frank questioned, stomach turning.  "Are you okay?  What's wrong?  What happened?"

Gerard continued to sob softly as Frank led him to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Gerard, please," Frank pleaded.  "What happened?"

Gerard's breath hitched and he shuddered, clinging to Frank.  Frank held him, feeling the hot tears soak into his shirt, and tried not to assume the worst.

 _It's okay_ , he kept telling himself.   _Gerard probably just had a run-in with some vamps from the wrong side of town.  He's just scared.  He's fine._

Once Gerard's tears had subsided, he raised his head to look at Frank, eyes red and his soft, pale face streaked with tears.  Frank felt his chest tighten at how sad and scared he looked; he just wanted to kiss Gerard and make it all better.

"Somethin' bad happened, Frankie," Gerard whispered, eyes unfocused where they peered out from behind a curtain of straggly black hair.

Frank brushed the messy locks behind Gerard's ear and gasped; his throat was smeared with blood, and there was a fresh bite mark right under his jaw.

"Oh, fuck," Frank breathed, feeling again like he was going to be sick.  The pale skin of Gerard's neck was torn and bloody, and whoever did this to him hadn't even bothered to close up the wound properly.

Frank felt the anger coursing through him.  Whoever had hurt his best friend like this was going to fucking pay.

"Who did this to you?"  The disgust was evident in his voice.  "I'll fucking kill that son of a bitch."

Gerard sniffled.  "'Don't know who it was."

"Jesus Christ!  What kind of asshole would do that?" Frank gritted out.  "Fucking attack some guy and just leave him like this."  He sighed, looking into Gerard's hazy eyes.  "You're gonna be okay though, right?  Once we get that bandaged up?"

For a moment, Gerard was silent.  Then, he hooked a finger in his upper lip and pulled it back, revealing a sharp fang where his canine should have been.

Frank's stomach dropped.  This couldn't be happening, no fucking way.  Not to his Gerard; his sweet, innocent Gerard.  Gerard could not be one of those… _monsters_.

"Oh god."  Frank felt cold all over.

Gerard looked like he was about to start crying all over again.  "Please, Frankie, I don't know what to do," he said desperately.

Frank knew this was a thing, that sometimes vampires would attack humans—even werewolves, occasionally—and turn them, just for the hell of it.  But it had never happened to anyone he knew, and he’d never expected it to.

“Frankie, please,” Gerard begged again.  He was so scared—Frank could see it in his eyes and fucking smell it.

Frank placed his hand on Gerard’s arm.  “Shh, it’s okay.  You’re gonna be okay, Gee.  We’ll figure this out, don’t worry.”

“I’m so hungry,” he lamented.

Fuck.  How could Frank have forgotten?  Everyone knew that vampires had to feed within twenty-four hours of being turned.  The thought made Frank’s stomach flip again.  How long had it been since Gerard had been bitten?

“Gerard,” Frank said, tightening the grip on his arm protectively, “how long ago did you get turned?”

“Uh…an hour or so?  I think I might’ve fainted after I got bit; I don’t know how long I was out.  I came straight over here when I woke up.”

It hurt Frank to think of Gerard left lying alone in an alley somewhere, neck torn open and vampire blood already mixing into his own bloodstream.

“An hour,” Frank muttered, mostly to himself.  “Good.”  Gerard still had plenty of time.

“It hurts,” Gerard rasped, and Frank didn’t ask whether he meant the bite or the hunger pangs.

He cupped Gerard’s face in his hands gently and made sure his friend was looking at him when he said, “We need to do something.  You’ve gotta feed.”

Frank had heard about what happened to new vampires the longer they went without feeding during that initial twenty-four hours; they got violent and frantic and couldn’t think straight.  The last thing he wanted was for Gerard to go through that.

“What am I gonna do?  The stores are closed.”  Frank noticed that he had a slight lisp from the fangs.

Frank dropped his hands and ran one through his hair.  There was a long pause before his tentative reply came.  “Bite me.”

Gerard’s eyes widened.  “…W-what?  No.”

“Gee, please,” Frank said softly.  “It’ll be _hours_ before the grocery is open again.”

Frank knew what he was suggesting was dangerous—Gerard was a new vampire after all, and inexperienced in how much blood to take and how to control himself—but Frank couldn’t stand to see him like this.  He wanted to make Gerard better.

Gerard fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.  “I—I don’t know… What if hurt you?  Or—or I’m not able to stop?  Or—”

“Gerard,” Frank interrupted.  The other man fell silent and looked at him with those big, scared eyes.  Frank continued, “It’ll be alright.  You’re still thinking clearly enough to stop if I ask you to.”

Gerard nodded slowly, biting his lip.  “Okay,” he said, voice shaky and barely audible.

“C’mere.”  Frank put his hands on Gerard’s waist and tugged him closer.  He was startled when Gerard slung a leg over his and climbed into his lap.  Gerard didn’t say anything, simply rested his hands on Frank’s chest, waiting for him to make the next move.

Holding Gerard’s gaze, Frank tipped his head back to expose his neck.  He felt so anxious and vulnerable, and his gut twisted with fear.

Gerard’s breath was hot against his ear when he whispered, “You’re sure?”

“Yeah, do it.”

Gerard leaned down so his lips ghosted over the spot where Frank’s pulse was.  He was practically shaking, and Frank could tell how much he wanted this.  After a moment’s hesitation, he opened his mouth, set his fangs against Frank’s throat, and bit down.

Frank gasped sharply and dug his nails into Gerard’s back, body seizing up.  His neck burned, and he could feel Gerard withdraw his teeth and start sucking at the wound.  Frank’s eyes fluttered shut and his head lolled to the side, mouth hanging open to emit breathy little sounds.  Frank wasn’t able to think straight with Gerard’s fucking lips sucking at his throat, the venom making his head spin, and it didn’t help that his own mind was racing in different directions at once.  His wolf instincts were screaming at him to get this bloodsucker the fuck _off_ him; at the same time, Frank couldn’t help but enjoy this in some gross, sick way.  For some reason, Gerard’s biting him was turning him on, making him moan and claw at Gerard’s back.

Gerard pulled back, head cocked to the side as he looked at Frank inquisitively.  He hadn’t taken very much—didn’t want to lose control, maybe, or was just surprised by Frank’s reaction.

Frank tangled one hand in Gerard’s hair and tugged him back down toward his neck.  “More,” he directed, voice sounding raspy and wrecked already.

Gerard licked his lips and hummed softly, leaning down and sinking his fangs into the wound again to draw more blood.  Frank moaned loudly, feeling the pain shoot up his neck, and yanked hard on Gerard’s hair.  Gerard gasped slightly and sucked more harshly, clutching at Frank’s shirt.

The vampire venom was driving Frank crazy, making him lightheaded and dizzy and craving more.  He couldn’t believe he was getting hard off feeling his best friend’s teeth in his throat and hearing his satisfied groans and the swallowing, slurping noises he was making.

Frank felt Gerard grind down against his hips and would’ve smirked if he wasn’t so otherwise preoccupied; apparently Gerard was enjoying himself, as well.  He bit into Frank’s neck again, deepening the gash and making Frank scream.

Frank gasped for breath, almost out of it from the intense, heady pleasure and pain of being bitten combined with the fact that this was fucking _Gerard_ who was in his lap, moaning and rutting against him.

“G-Gerard, please—fuck!—I-I can’t—”

Gerard pulled off with a slick, wet noise and gazed down at Frank through half-lidded eyes.  His bloody lips were parted obscenely.  “Oh, _Frankie_ ,” he moaned, hips still canting against Frank’s.

Frank was in awe of how his best friend could be sitting there with blood— _Frank’s_ blood—dripping down his chin, his hair a wreck, looking so utterly debauched, and yet still be so beautiful.  Letting his eyes slip shut again, Frank pulled him down for a harsh kiss.  He could taste his own blood on Gerard’s mouth and feel his neck stinging where the still-open bite was.

Frank moaned against Gerard’s lips, finally pulling back to take a breath.  He let his head fall back, holding onto Gerard as they rocked against each other almost frantically, moaning and gasping.

Frank felt the familiar warmth pooling in his belly, making him shudder and writhe even more underneath the other man.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Gerard,” Frank whined.  “’M gonna come.”

Gerard moaned into Frank’s neck.  “Fuck— _yeah_.”

He kissed down Frank’s neck until he reached his collarbone, where he began to suck a hickey into the soft skin.  By time Gerard was done with him, Frank would be so marked up there’d be no mistaking that he was taken—between bites and bruises and the fucking _smell_ of Gerard on him.  Jesus, the thought alone almost sent Frank over the edge—how tomorrow, everyone would be able to tell that he was _Gerard’s_.

Suddenly, Frank felt Gerard’s fangs slice into the skin above his collarbone.  The pain caused his breath to hitch, and he shuddered hard as he came, eyes rolling back.  His orgasm lasted for what seemed like forever, tearing through him and making his vision white-out with the intensity of it.  He panted shakily, clinging to the man above him.

When Frank’s eyes finally fluttered open, Gerard was slumped against his chest, breathing heavily.  Everything seemed very quiet now.

“Didj’you come?” Frank slurred tiredly.

Gerard nodded and then giggled softly.  “Can’t believe my getting turned is what it took for you to finally kiss me.”

Frank felt his face heat up.  Now that he wasn’t in the heat of the moment, he realized how fucking weird and embarrassing that was—he just got off on having his best friend drink his blood.  “I—uh…”

Gerard smirked, like he knew exactly what Frank was thinking.  “Don’t worry; I liked it.”

“Do you feel better now?” Frank asked, changing the subject.

The way Gerard was looking at him, with those big, pretty eyes full of fondness, made Frank’s stomach feel full of butterflies.  “Yeah, I feel good,” Gerard said.  “Thank you.”

Frank raised his fingers absentmindedly to his neck, touching the bites gingerly.  “I’m yours now.”

Gerard inspected the gashes.  “Fuck, they’re deep.  I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

“No, ‘m alright.”  Now that Frank thought about it, though, his neck did hurt like hell.

“Lemme clean ‘em up,” Gerard said, leaning in to lick at the wounds.  Frank hissed at the sting of Gerard’s tongue and jerked back, but Gerard held him still and continued mouthing at his neck.  The venom in his saliva sealed the lacerations, and they didn’t hurt as much when Gerard sat back and examined them again.

“So pretty, Frankie,” Gerard muttered.  He kissed Frank softly, that cute little smile on his face when he pulled back.

Frank laughed.  “Is this really happening?” he joked incredulously.

Gerard settled back down, resting his head on Frank’s shoulder.  “I guess getting turned wasn’t such a bad thing after all.”

Frank brushed his hand through his friend’s hair.  He knew that this wasn’t going to be easy for Gerard—that this really was a lot worse than he was making it out to be—but for now, with sleep pulling at him, Frank was just happy to have Gerard in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
